bare lust
by liz2490
Summary: what would kagome do when she walks in her room with a naked girl kikyo in it? This is a lesbo fic. This is one shot fic. Lemon. pls. 18 and above only


Bare Lust

Summary: what would kagome do when she walks in her room with a naked girl (kikyo) in it? This is a lesbo fic. This is one shot fic. Lemon.

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha.

Bare lust

It was a very tiring night for kagome. She hadn't had a decent sleep for almost 1 week now. She had been working her butts off just to earn the money that she needed to buy the special toy that she always wanted to have and now, finally she already have it. (hu can guess what toy it is? Sorry, for being so pervy…) Well, as she entered her house she was so happy to finally buy the toy that she always wanted. (kagome is alone in her 2 bedroom apartment) She can't wait till she uses it. She then decided to take of her shoes and went to the kitchen to cook for some food. After eating she decided to go upstairs and have a good night sleep but as she enter she was startled at what she saw. There was a women lying in her bed in a deep slumber of sleep. As kagome was analysing who the women was she can't help to notice that the women has a raven waste length hair, chocolate Japanese eyes, luscious pink lips, a curvy body, skinny, d cup breasts and a curvy ass. As kagome come closer to the girl sleeping in her bed. She noticed that this girl has nothing on her. She was naked. Then kagome felt her core wets just by seeing this beautiful girl before her naked. Then, she then had a wonderful idea. This is the perfect time to use the toy that she had bought. She then imagined what would it be like if she can get a taste of this women. Kagome then decided to take off all her clothes including her undies went to her closet and decided to take the things that she needed. She then decided to get 4 handcuffs, blindfold and especially the toy that she wanted to use. She then decided to go downstairs to get some ice and whipped cream. After awhile she went up and find this lovely girl. Still, asleep. She then decided to handcuffs the hand and legs of the girl to the side of the bed and putting a blindfold on her eyes... As kikyo tried to move she had notice that her hands was handcuffs and she wild blindfolded. She then get nervous and scared. Then she heard a girls voice.

Who are you?? Kagome said.

Well, why am I being handcuffs and blindfolded? Kikyo retorted back. Snarling…

Answer me bitch or else, I would do something that you will surely prayed that you should have just answered my question.

Kikyo then heard a smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------kagome's pov-

Well, if only she knew what pleasure will I be giving to her. Then she would surely will want to stay here forever.

Well, is that your decision? Well then letS begin.

Kagome then sat on top of kikyo's naked body and decided that this is the time to start pleasuring her.

Kagome pressed her lips against kikyo. At first she didn't respond but as kagome starts fondle her breast. Kikyo let out a moan. Well, now. Would you still want me to stop?

Pls….. no….

then say pls. MS. KAGOME.

PLS… MS.. KAGOME. DON'T STOP…

Kagome then trailed the ice on kikyo's body. Placing it on the two peeks on kikyo's mounds.

Mmmmhhhh… miss kagome it feels good pls. don't stop.

Well, who saids I'm stopping??? Now, whats is your name? well, my name ms. Kagome is kikyo. Said kikyo in between moans and gasps.

Well, how do u find my type of torturing kikyo?

Well, miss kagome it's perverted, horny and pleasurable miss kagome… it gets me wet…

Well, really kikyo, well then its time to use my new bought toy…

What miss kagome? What toy?

Well wait and feel kikyo but before that I would want to ask why are you here inside my room sleeping and naked?

Mmhhhh… miss kagome can't it just wait later and let's finish what you've started first? Kikyo said in a begging voice…

Well then we can do the same things at the same time can't we?

As kikyo started to answer back kagome inserted the vibrator (toy that kagome bought) at kikyo's wet lips and captured kikyo's mouth. Then kikyo let out a moan as at the same time kagome fondles her breast with the ice melted and putting whipped cream all over kikyo's breast and stomach.

Then she started sucking all the whipped cream on kikyo's body. Leaving small trails of kiss mark to it… she then heard kikyo moan louder each time she suck her breast harder…

Now kikyo, I would want you to explain why are you here or else. I would stop all of this…

NO,,, MISS KAGOME… ONEGAI… DON'T STOP.. I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING… KIKYO SAID IN BETWEEN MOANS. WELL, I WAS WALKING IN THIS BUILDING WHEN I NOTICE THAT THIS DOOR WAS OPEN AND DECIDED TO COME IN. I WAS SO HUNGRY AND DECIDED TO EAT. I FEEL SO SLEEPY SO I DECIDED TO TAKE A BATH AND AFTER THAT I DOZE OFF TO SLEEP… I FORGOT TO PUT ON CLOTHES THAT'S HOW YOU FOUND ME NAKED IN YOUR BED.

Kagome then kissed kikyo and decided to take off the cuffs and blindfold..

Kikyo spread your legs and don't close it no matter what.. kagome instructed kikyo. Yes, miss kagome… then kagome started to lick kikyos pink budd. As she lick it, she heard kikyo gasp in pleasure miss kagome.. pls…. harder and faster as kagome was doing it. Kikyo came to her climax and lay on the bed with kagome on her side…

THANK YOU MISS. KAGOME…. WELL, WOULD YOU WANT TO STAY HERE WITH ME KIKYO AND PLEASURE OURSELVES EVERY NIGHTS? YES, MISS KAGOME I WILL STAY WITH YOU FOREVER…

NOW, IT'S YOUR TuRn MISS KAGOME…

-END-

SORRY, FOR THE ENDING. I KNOW IT IS HANGING BUT IT IS A NEW STORY.. HEHEHE… THIS IS MY EVER FIRST FANFIC. HOPE THERE WOULD BE A LOT OF REVIEWS.. PLS.. DON'T BE SO HARSH ON ME… SORRY IF IT IS A LONG ONE- SHOT. HOPE TO GET LOTS OF COMMENT ON THIS ONE. THANKS..


End file.
